


亮玄合集4

by youlin77



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77
Relationships: 亮玄, 水鱼
Kudos: 6





	亮玄合集4

约定

“你们看到孔明了吗？”  
“你知道孔明在哪吗？”  
赵云和简雍要么想帮他找，要么劝他干脆吩咐下人去找，刘备都拒绝了，仍是自己一边转悠一边打听。  
“主公，听说你在找军师？我看到他往仓库方向去了。”  
挨个库房探头，一直走到空荡荡的五号仓库，刘备可算见到那过分可靠的背影。  
“孔明。”  
诸葛亮平静地一揖，“主公怎么到这里来了？”  
“散步。你又是为什么在这里？”  
“我想再检查一遍有没有缺漏。”  
“嗯，后天就要启程了。”  
“是啊。”  
刘备忽然向前迈一步，“检查完，你打算去哪？”  
多亏眼前人没日没夜的筹划，短短期间内，他去益州的准备就已经做到万无一失。他怀疑诸葛亮能否再从角落筛出活儿来干。  
“去核对这个月的账簿。”垂眸仿佛是理亏的证据，但诸葛亮没有掩饰。  
刘备点头，“诚实很好。虽然那也不是你该干的事。”说着转身走出仓库。  
诸葛亮拿起提灯，快走几步，为他照亮前路。  
一路无言。  
简雍和他们正面遇上，却像看到一个移动的火圈，立马调头退避；下人也不似往日殷勤，没有一人主动上前帮忙拿灯。而刘备对那些全无所觉，他只看到左前方的诸葛亮如临大敌般绷着脸。  
他不想对诸葛亮发脾气，在这紧要关口，诸葛亮将大小事务都安排得妥帖稳当，身为主公应该称赞才是。  
就算私下里诸葛亮刻意躲他。  
尽管没有说要去寝室，走在前面的诸葛亮也很默契地拐到地方。  
刘备走进屋，听到身后诸葛亮关门，心里一松：还好他没说“我只是送你过来”这种混账话。  
“主公请消消气。”  
“为什么躲我？”  
“亮并非存心……”  
离别时刻一天天迫近，重聚之期却犹未可知。诸葛亮难道就不会不舍吗？不会想把握最后的时间温存吗？刘备要是以为他不会，这些年来诸葛亮就是白付出感情了。  
那么为什么？刘备这几天忙里偷闲地冥思苦想，只猜出一种可能。  
“是因为之前散会时我说的那句话吗？”  
“不是。”  
“我还没说是哪句话。”  
“我知道主公所指，但，确实不是。”  
他说知道刘备所指，也算变相承认自己介意那句“再相见时孔明或许也有孩子了，我真想看看，该会多么可爱啊”。  
“不管是不是，——对不起，我失言了。”刘备暗自补充：虽然那是真心话。  
诸葛亮看着他，轻轻叹气，犹如羽毛飘拂，接着执起他的右手，在手背上欠身一吻，“主公不必道歉，是我不该执迷。”  
执迷什么？刘备想问清楚，但下一个吻已经来到唇上。

“好了。”刘备轻推埋在胯间的脑袋，“啊！别吸……起来。”  
诸葛亮听话地停下口淫，却将刘备翻了个身。  
后入吗？今天刘备比较想看着他做，“等下，我……”一片滑腻的东西贴上后穴，那诡异的蠕动的触感令刘备打个哆嗦，“什么？”他猜得出，就是不敢相信。  
背后传来温柔低语，“多日没做了，万一伤到主公怎么办？亮要仔细舔湿里面。”  
那湿滑感果断地钻入穴口。  
“你怎么了？还清醒吗？累糊涂了？”刘备扭头看了一眼，就不好意思再看了，“我们玩这个有点早吧，你吻技才刚有长进，别用在那里、啊。”  
“不是玩，是做准备。”  
“……辛苦你抽空说话。”  
身前的肉棍没有人碰，依旧在湿哒哒地流泪。后穴被舔开的刺激竟不亚于被口淫。刘备用胳膊捂住脸，捂不住兴奋的喘息。  
“够湿了，快进来。”刘备下意识地想摇屁股，却被两只大手牢牢抱住，于是只有臀肉震颤，内壁收缩。“插进来，孔明！孔明、啊……”  
结果还是被舔到射精。  
“主公。”  
将眼睛睁开一条缝，就见诸葛亮的脸越靠越近。  
“别亲我。”无情推开。  
诸葛亮握住他的手腕，从大拇指亲到小手指，“主公是不是出去找我之前沐浴过？还有点香。”笑得浮想联翩。  
这还是几年前只会埋头苦干的小伙子吗？！刘备为自己调教的成果感到欣慰，并提出改进意见，“要是我没洗呢？下次提前打声招呼。”  
“没洗也没关系。”  
刘备见他难得一副不太聪明的样子，只得甩出主公的威严一字一顿道：“我嫌脏。”  
“……好。”  
诸葛亮扣住他的两只手，然后请求同意，“可以接吻了吗？”  
刘备瞥一眼他立得笔直的阳根，心说你现在倒是急了，谁让你刚才那么固执？双腿一勾他的腰，让阳根恰好抵在臀沟之中。  
诸葛亮皱了下眉。  
“不进来就不许亲。”  
灼热的眼光倏然沉静下来。刘备盯着他，没有错过那一刻的变化。  
诸葛亮掐住他的腰，阳根插入湿软的穴口。  
由于前面还没恢复精神，刘备得以全神享受被贯穿般的快感。  
“主公舒服吗？”诸葛亮缓缓地整根抽送，次次擦到刘备的妙处。  
“嗯，舒服。”  
“喜欢这样的舒服？”  
刘备摩挲过满胀的小腹，握住又有抬头征兆的肉棍，“喜欢。”  
诸葛亮也伸来一只手，和他共同照料前面，不一会儿，两人濡湿的十指就如交媾般交缠，从指尖酥到心口。  
也许是诸葛亮寒铁一般的脸色太好看，刘备自己都觉得自己今天叫得特别好听。  
他发现他表现得越放荡，诸葛亮就越憋闷，十分反常，说不定原因和这些天的躲避相同。  
一个危险的想法不请而至：此时不断地施加压力，会不会看到没见过的孔明的一面。明知这是下下策，奈何孔明的一切他都好奇得无法自抑。  
从战场磨炼出来的刘备很懂得抓时机，趁他抽送之间一闪而过的空挡猛地坐起身。  
诸葛亮惊讶之余，顺势跌坐，盘起了腿，而怀里的主公正扶着他的阳根自己往下坐。  
“怎么忽然想换姿势了？”诸葛亮重新掐住他的腰，力道有些微失控。  
刘备轻咬他的上嘴唇，“犒劳犒劳功臣。这些天辛苦了，现在开始换我伺候你。”  
不出所料，诸葛亮的眉头郁结，却故作调笑的语气问：“真的不是在惩罚我吗？”  
刘备趴在他耳边，用气音吐出一句：“伺候人我也很擅长……啊！腰啊，要被你掐断了。”诸葛亮一惊，突然放手，他猛地坐到底，又是一声痛呼。  
诸葛亮愧疚地道歉，给他揉腰，就连冲进软穴的阳根也纹丝不动地反省。  
刘备缓一会儿，疼过了劲，便继续垂饵，“屁股也疼。”说着前后摇了一下身子，包裹阳根的肉壁摩擦生热。  
诸葛亮用黑沉沉的目光看着他，双手下滑，托住两瓣臀肉搓揉。  
贴在诸葛亮腰腹的肉棍又淌泪了。论情欲中的耐力刘备实在比不上军师，环抱他的脖子渴水般地索吻，自己上下活动起来。  
然而一旦开动，速度就不是刘备能把控的了。  
“慢点……啊、不行——”话音未落，诸葛亮报复性地突然压倒他，用回先前的体位，夺回恼人的唇，舌头翻搅得一如下面汹涌。  
躺下来后撞击只是更强。刘备在他后背上抓出一道道红痕。  
游历过近似殉情的境界，退潮的过程也变得异常漫长。  
喘息未平，刘备就忍不住摸一把黏糊糊的腿间。  
诸葛亮到底没有射在里面。虽然他真的像是连自己姓什么都忘了，但最后的最后，还是选择无视阳根的留恋与穴肉的不舍，拔出瞬间射在了刘备的囊袋上，弄得刘备惊叫着迎来第二次高潮。  
“你总这样是生不了孩子的。”刘备也不知自己哪根筋搭错，低喃出这么一句来。  
躺在旁边的诸葛亮一愣，“主公要和我生吗？”  
不愧是孔明，随时给主公垫背。刘备笑道：“我是说你不要习惯射在外面。”  
诸葛亮当然理解他的意思，但正因为理解，才会如辞穷般沉默。  
刘备侧过身子，直视他的双眼，“虽然不知道要过多久才能再见……我和你约定，分隔两地的这段期间，我不会和其他任何人肌肤相亲，无论男女。”他本想说“从今以后”，不过一琢磨，期间限定似乎更能取得诸葛亮的信任。  
“……为什么？”他家军师被他的读心术吓得不轻。  
“你在我面前是真的装不像。”刘备遗憾地说。  
“那么惨吗？”  
“嗯，你最好有点自觉。”  
“是。”他一面沮丧，一面藏不住获得约定的喜悦，嘴角的暖意上升，解冻眼角眉梢。  
刘备不禁笑出声，“以后你对我有什么要求直说就是。”  
诸葛亮轻抚他的脸颊，“请主公原谅，我这么胆小。”  
刘备的脑中冒出幻想：假如孔明处理感情也像裁决公务那般干净利落……  
“没事，我喜欢你现在这样。”就算要四处打听孔明在哪，刘备也认了。  
诸葛亮像是有些难为情，亲昵地凑近与他接吻。然而吻着吻着，就要撤退。  
刘备了然地睁开眼，“今天你想做多少次我都奉陪。”因为明晚肯定被逼好好休息。  
所以这次诸葛亮也不允许自己客气。

人类三欲求

当他站在岸边，受他注视的那尾鱼就会朝他游过来。  
——谁能想到这是个秘密。

刘备走上沙滩，首先和黄月英打招呼。  
他的肌肉是健康的形状，质感温柔，透明的水珠在上面奔跑，十足快活。  
面对小辈，刘备的微笑也彬彬有礼，他看向诸葛亮，对黄月英说：“这位是你的同学吧，之前见过。”  
一转眼已相识半年了。  
诸葛亮附和黄月英，称赞刘备的记忆力。  
刘备笑道：“你这不是也记得我吗？”  
诸葛亮深信不疑：只要是和他接触过的人都不会忘记他。  
“或许我们会合得来。”  
诸葛亮微笑，点头。  
刘琦也上了岸，和他们稍作寒暄，就问叔父要不要一起进屋冲澡。  
诸葛亮盯着刘备，等来了眼神的交错。  
“我还想游几圈。”  
黄月英去招待其他朋友。诸葛亮留在这里看海。  
不远处有几个人在做烧烤，海风吹来一阵勾引馋虫的味道。  
“游泳吗？”刘备问他。  
“没带泳裤。”  
“随便找个人说一声就能给你预备好。”  
这整片海滩都是刘表的，算是他邀请朋友聚会的一个常用场地，什么东西都不会缺。  
诸葛亮抿一下嘴，“然后一起冲澡吗？”  
“你敢就可以。”  
“我不敢。”  
刘备蜷起脚趾蹭沙子，“那我也不游了。”  
诸葛亮俯身拾起躺椅上的毛巾和背心，“擦擦身子，先穿上吧。”  
刘备接过毛巾擦耳朵，正色道：“乳头是该遮一遮……”  
诸葛亮的目光便卡在了他淡红色的乳头上——有一滴水珠恰好挂在右边。他知道如果吮掉那水珠，乳头就会充血，颜色就会转深，弥漫在心尖的鲜味就会越浓。  
“来了不少小姑娘呢。”毛巾拭过前胸。  
诸葛亮舌底生津，随即又担忧：刘备没有发觉他喉结滑动吧？  
“后背我帮你擦。”诸葛亮逃到他身后。  
见面十多分钟，他们的距离终于缩短到一米以内。  
三两下就能擦干，诸葛亮没有拖长时间，但就在这几秒钟内，他的手一松一紧，险些掉了毛巾。  
“去我车里？”  
刘备的声音极轻、极轻，嘴唇甚至都没怎么动。  
仿佛是诸葛亮为自己制造的幻听。  
他缓缓地走回陌生人该站的位置，“我来这里，只是为了早点见到你。”  
刘备穿起背心，再抬眼看他，忽然笑道：“你好像长肉了，体格更结实了。”  
穿着衣服都能显出来，说明这个月的锻炼卓有成效。  
诸葛亮低声道：“我现在一天四顿饭。”他不爱吃零食，身量又长，做到这种程度不过分。  
刘备打趣道：“思念情人一般不是衣带渐宽吗？你倒正相反。”  
听到情人这个词，诸葛亮笑了笑，“多吃多运动，加强体质。”  
刘备和他对视，不知是否从他眼底望穿了因由，笑着叹了口气，“我不会拿你和别人作比较。”  
诸葛亮点头，“就当是我不成熟的好胜心吧。”  
海风中传来的人声渐大，是烧烤架旁边人多了起来。其中有刘备认识的人在瞟他们这边。  
“走，加餐吃烧烤去。”刘备迈开腿。  
诸葛亮一边跟他过去，一边提醒：“烧烤要少吃，不健康。”  
来到人群里，他们不在同一个圈子，自然也就说不上什么话了。  
刘备被朋友围绕，就算想凭借无敌的亲和力和年轻人打成一片，一时间也没有那个机会。  
半晌得了空，他状似无意地瞥一眼诸葛亮，然后进屋去冲澡。  
晚餐是自助式，诸葛亮向刘表和黄承彦问过好，安坐在看得到刘备的角落里独自吃饭。  
他确实就是来看刘备的。  
因为他已近一个月没看到刘备了。  
诸葛亮垂眸咀嚼牛肉，谁也不会发现他其实在看刘备的腿。  
刘备今天本就是穿短裤来的，和泳裤差不多，长度不及膝盖。  
如果将手伸进去，能摸到大腿根。  
诸葛亮忽地皱眉，为自己的想法感到羞耻。  
然后他想起白天挂着水珠的淡红色乳头，当时和刘备面对面，连自省的余力都没有。  
不光是此时此地的刘备“不了解”他，诸葛亮反观自己，也不如原来看得清晰了。  
无端嫉妒赵云和刘备站一起时般配的背影吗？他无法否认。但他痛快承认，也是因为另有更说不出口的原因。  
这一个月来，他越想刘备，就越觉得饿。  
遇到刘备以后，他理解了性欲为什么是人类三大基本欲求之一。可是食欲呢？竟也趁乱来掺和，这又是哪本书上的道理。  
他活了二十年，食欲从未如现在旺盛。  
就像迟到的青春期。  
原先只知一日三餐能果腹，一个劲儿地抽个子；如今尝过渗透骨髓的滋味，才开始懂得长肉。  
刘备。  
一个又一个陌生的声音说出这个名字。  
如果能吃掉他……  
诸葛亮将眼神藏得更低，只看得见刘备的脚了。  
直到散场，那双脚也没有朝他走来。  
黄承彦吩咐手下送诸葛亮回家。  
诸葛亮对司机报了个地址。路程有点远。  
车子开到廉价公寓前，诸葛亮却没有上楼，目送轿车拐走，他去街边打了一辆出租车，对司机报出另一个地址。路程仍不近。  
诸葛亮今早出门时就在钥匙串上添了一把钥匙，此时已过零点，终于将它插入它的锁。  
诸葛亮转身轻轻关上门，也不点灯，在朦胧的月光里穿过客厅，径直来到卧室。  
床上的人咕哝一声。  
诸葛亮在床边坐下，柔声道：“睡吧。”  
他早算准喝了酒的刘备必定睡着了。  
刘备将眼皮撑起一条缝，喃喃道：“衣服……”  
诸葛亮一进屋就看到他还穿着刚才的短袖短裤，这时候大概是睡不舒服了，“要脱掉吗？”  
“给你留的……”  
刘备喃喃着，几乎扛不住睡意。  
诸葛亮一下就听明白了。  
因为他今天确实一直想脱光他。  
诸葛亮无声地笑，躺到他身边。  
衣服不敢脱，但和他睡一张床也是欲求之一。

臆想3/保护欲番外

廖立昨夜在梓宫前杀人的消息传到诸葛亮这里时，诸葛亮正在吃早饭。报信的人将事情的来龙去脉和廖立的善后方式都讲完，垂手站了一会儿，见丞相神情漠然，一口菜一口汤地往嘴里送饭，好像没有要发话的意思，便有些拿不准自己该去该留。将饭菜吃光，漱过口，诸葛亮起身迈步，这才想起了他似的，教他先下去吧。他作了个揖，走到门外，却突然听到屋里哗啦一声，他连忙回身察看，却见丞相佝偻着身躯，双手拄膝，吐得脸色铁青，一地狼藉。  
刘禅登基后第一次去丞相府邸是去探病。病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，就算是常见的风寒之症也不容轻视，他想起父亲向他抱怨过丞相不要命似的工作风格，因此特地代替父亲去劝相父多修养几日。不料在院子里晒太阳的相父听到他的来意，脸上并没有浮现难色，谢过他的关心后，说自己也想彻底养好病再工作。似乎根本用不着他劝。两人沏茶聊了半晌。快到用晚膳的时辰，刘禅不再打扰，只是临别想起父亲，又忍不住说，相父切记按时吃饭，病才好得快。诸葛亮起身相送，闻言一笑，说，陛下放心，只要臣还有力气咀嚼，一定保重这副有用之躯。  
他说得信誓旦旦，十年后刘禅还能忆起相父那奇异的、如同胜利者的笑容。  
刘禅忽然明白，从那时起，进食对于相父来说，已是一场自己和自己的较量。  
他曾顽强地赢了很久。


End file.
